candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Soda Swamp (Episode 29)
This article is about the 29th Reality episode in the game. If you are looking for the 66th Reality episode in the game, see Soda Swamp (Episode 66). - | shard = Level 425 | characters = Bobby | champion = Bubbling Boss | new = (Unofficial) (Unofficial) (Unofficial) in (Unofficial) in (Unofficial) | released = | difficulty = Medium - Somewhat Hard | previous = Polkapalooza | previous2 = Polkapalooza.png | next = Rainbow Runway | next2 = Rainbow-Runway.png }} Story Before episode: Tiffi has just arrived in the Soda Swamp and she sees an alligator named Bobby, crying. Tiffi greets him and asks, "What is happening, Gator?", he answers that his swamp has no more fizz. After episode: Tiffi handles the problem by blowing air into the swamp with a straw and making the swamp fizzy again. Gator thanks Tiffi for solving his problem. New things *The toffee tornado was introduced. (Brief Description: A removable blocker that moves around, crushing things and blocking your moves.) **This blocker was removed in and . *After the removal of toffee tornadoes, popcorn was unofficially released, starting at level 414. (Brief Description: Three-hit blockers that grow when affected. Popcorns become colour bombs at their last stage.) *UFOs are also unofficially introduced, starting at level 419. *After being removed in level 52, locked chocolate makes an (unofficial) appearance in level 420. *Lucky candies are also (unofficially) introduced in level 421 and level 425. **Lucky candies are found in locks for the first time on level 421. *Coconut wheels (unofficially) appear in a candy order level on level 423. Levels This was formerly known as one of the hardest episodes, and often topped the poll for being the hardest episode in the game since its release. However, due to the removal of the Toffee Tornado, it is much easier than the version containing the toffee tornadoes. Soda Swamp is a medium - somewhat hard episode, as it contains five somewhat hard-hard levels: 412, , , , and , and two very hard levels: and . Thus, it has the same difficulty as the previous episode, Polkapalooza. Gallery Story= Mr Snappy is crying.png|Aw Shoot! Mr Snappy, how are you doing.png|Gator, what are you doing? There is no more fizz in the soda anymore.png|There is no more fizz in the swamp anymore! No worries! Let me handle this for you.png|No worries, let me handle this for you! Crocodileafter.png|Well, I thanky! Now ain't that swamp purdy? |-| Levels= Level 411 New.png|Level 411 - |link=Level 411 Level 412 Reality new.png|Level 412 - |link=Level 412 Level 413 Reality new.png|Level 413 - |link=Level 413 Level 414 New.png|Level 414 - |link=Level 414 Level 415 Reality new.png|Level 415 - |link=Level 415 416fb.png|Level 416 - |link=Level 416 Level 417 Latest.png|Level 417 - |link=Level 417 Level 418 New.png|Level 418 - |link=Level 418 Level 419 New.png|Level 419 - |link=Level 419 Level 420 V3.png|Level 420 - |link=Level 420 Level 421 Reality new.png|Level 421 - |link=Level 421 Level 422 New.png|Level 422 - |link=Level 422 Level 423 New.png|Level 423 - |link=Level 423 Level 424 New.png|Level 424 - |link=Level 424 Level 425 New before.png|Level 425 - |link=Level 425 |-| Champion title= Bubbling Boss.png|Champion title|link=Bubbling Boss |-| Icon= Sodaswamp29.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode fits in with the typical trend for episodes numbered late twenties. There is an abundance of candy order levels and therefore a decrease in ingredients levels. Much like the norm for the late twenties, there are six candy order levels. The trend for timed levels, one every other episode, comes into play in this episode as timed levels are totally absent, like Licorice Tower. A universal trend for all episodes which is above number ten (Wafer Wharf and up) is 6 and 7 jelly levels and it can be seen here as well, as there are 6 in this episode. *According to the wiki's difficulty system, this episode was rated to be the hardest episode in Reality, surpassing other hard episodes such as Salty Canyon (11 somewhat hard or higher levels), Pastille Pyramid (4 very hard levels), Rainbow Runway (6 very hard levels, tallying the most very hard levels in the game), and Sugary Shire (a long cluster of medium or above levels). However, since several levels were nerfed, it is no longer as difficult as it once was. *Since the release of this episode, charms are no longer available in the game. *This is the 10th consecutive episode that does not beat level 281 in terms of the number of candies required to be collected. *This episode contains the 100th ingredients level, which is level 413. *This is the fourth episode to take place in a watery terrain, the others are Wafer Wharf, Delicious Drifts, and Savory Shores. *Almost ALL of the levels had toffee tornados before their final removal. *The gap of official introductions of some elements can be hundreds of levels long its also rare in between this episode and their official addition. *Episode 66 takes place in Soda Swamp and reuses the same name for a given play. *Toffee tornadoes are no longer shown in all levels containing it after the release of Hoax Hollow. *All the levels in the episode has been redesigned at least once. *Timed levels are absent in this episode. Category:World Five Category:Episodes released in 2013